


Fowling in Love

by JellyFicsnFucks, SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angel Wings, Bad Puns, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: UnderFell Papyrus is returning home from patrol when suddenly a monster falls from the sky! He runs to the crash site to discover an angel (classic sans) has fallen into the underground- but how? ... He immediately takes this birdy prisoner.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Fowling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> ^^ This was made with my friend Solo, please clicky their name to read their fics ♥ They are a wonderful writer.

Fell was exhausted after a day's worth of drills and endless routine routes the guard checked on. Captain Undyne had pushed him to his limits with his magic and he felt tired enough to sleep in the middle of the road. Despite his fatigue, his home was only a short hop and skip away from Waterfall - and what kind of Royal Knight slept in the middle of the road?! - so Fell endured the trek.

Something made Fell pause suddenly; a small shooting star fell far down from The Underground’s ceiling. It seemed an impossible feat that a star would manage to fall in The Underground, and yet that shining thing collided further away in the cavern. Fell felt the tremor of the ground through his boots, and soon after, a plume of smoke rose in the distance from the impact.

Just a moment ago, Fell almost felt too exhausted to even crawl home, but now with his interests piqued, he rushed to the impact site. As a Royal Knight, it was his duty to investigate! He took a detour through the backchannels of Waterfall and down towards the dump where the sparkling thing had fallen. Luckily, it was away from most monster homes.

He pushed through the piles of burning rubble and tried not to inhale clouds of dirt. His eyes watered from the ash and he wiped away the tears with the back of a gloved hand, keeping his sight clear for when he got a glimpse at the epicenter of the odd impact.

Feathers were everywhere, singed and burnt, the off-white color charred, and in the middle of it was a single monster that was lying eerily still. Fell pushed past small boulders and heaps of trash to get to the monster. When he did, he dropped to his knees and picked up the wounded creature. He tried to examine its health only to find…

Nothing?

Fell checked again and again, but he couldn’t see this monster's stats. He shook their shoulder in a panic, asking if they were okay. As layers of dirt and mud fell away, he noticed the white of bone.

A skeleton? That wasn’t possible! The only skeleton monsters left were him and his brother!

_ Well, _ a logical part of Fell’s mind said.  _ Apparently not. _

Fell looked around, and since no one else seemed to come, it was likely no one else saw what had happened. He looked down at the monster in his arms, brushing away more of the dirt and dust, and was a little surprised to find the face underneath it all reminded him a lot of his brother’s. Fell wondered if this was normal, but then he shook his head and set the thought aside. He needed to get home, he wasn’t a fool about his own energy reserves, and knew that bringing this monster with him would drain him further, but he knew leaving them out here would be a grievous error.

“Count yourself lucky,” Fell said as he stood. “You shall be my prisoner.”

♥ \\(‘o’ )/~*~*~*~ \\( ‘o’)/♥

The walk home wasn’t so bad, even with the added weight of the monster strung over his shoulders, no one was out to bother them. The guards had shifted their patrols at this time and the residents of the underground were asleep. It gave Fell the perfect opportunity to transport his prisoner into the shed outside their home.

He called it a shed, but Paps had recently been remodeling it for something much more devious. This would be a good test of its fortitude! The inside wasn’t much warmer than the rest of Snowdin, but it had the benefit of shielding a monster from the harsh winds outside.

He gently put down the unconscious monster on the floor. He shook it's shoulder once more to see if it would wake. Only a moment later he heard the shed door open. Papyrus withheld a groan in his throat. He could practically feel his brother’s eyes staring daggers at his back.

“Bro?”

“What is it, Sans?”

“What the fuck is that thing?”

Fell spun and glared at his brother, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Whatch your language!” Fell snapped. “And this is my prisoner!”

Fell looked awfully proud of himself, and his brother, called ‘Red’ by most others, rolled his eye-lights.

“Ya really think he’s gonna be stopped by those stupid bars?” Red sneered.

“Of course! Well, I hope so, I did intend this for a Human, after all,” Fell said, looking at his bars, and then shaking his head. “N-no! No! Of course they are perfect! Don’t you dare go against me on this, brother!”

“Nah, Boss, wouldn’t dream of it,” Red shook his head. “But ya gotta keep an eye-socket on ‘im, I wouldn’ trust it.”

“I am not a fool, Sans!”

“You coulda fooled me.”

Fell’s face scrunched as he tried to figure out if that was yet another pun. Either way, his brother’s sharp wit irritated him to his core. He couldn't help but yell demands at the other.

“Why don’t you be useful for once in your miserable life and go get some blankets from the house!”

Red flinched. “Wha- That thing’s not gonna stay here, is he?”

“Of course he is!” Fell stamped his foot. “This is  _ my  _ prisoner. I caught him! Besides, this monster fell from the sky. He might have come from the surface! It's my duty as a Royal Knight to interrogate him!”

Red tilted his head, staring curiously at the skeleton on the floor.

“From the surface, huh? That sure don't look like a human. He kinda looks like… me, actually.”

“Don’t be an idiot! This adorable injured monster looks nothing like you!”

“Adorable?” Red grinned at him pointedly.

“Shut up and get the blankets, Sans!” he bellowed as he shooed his brother away with a summoned sharp red bone. It whooshed past Sans’s cheek and stabbed the back wall with a solid thunk against the wood. Unlike the fear and respect he’d get from other monsters, his brother didn’t care about the attack; to him, it was less than a threat and more of a pissy temper tantrum.

However, it was enough to get the lazy skeleton to listen. With a roll of his eye lights and a snobby mimic of his voice, Sans moonwalks to the door and bows.

“Of  _ course _ , Boss, anything you say,” he paused and gave him another grin. “ _ Princess _ .”

Fell fumed as his brother’s tease struck his ego. He planned to launch another attack when the door finally shuts, and he huffs a breath instead, grumbles falling under his breath until his anger dissipates. The attack was a stupid waste of his magic and now he felt completely drained.

He finally slumps like he’s been wanting to all day, now that he’s alone at last.

Well, almost alone.

He looked over at the unconscious mystery monster on the floor. Fell reached over and brushed more dirt crumbs off their face and studied it; rounded teeth, smooth fingertips, unscarred bones, soft to the touch, and most important were the odd appendages on his back, nubs that produced feathers.

White wings.

“Where did you come from?” Fell asked the small monster, knowing it wouldn’t respond. He felt a bit of awe leave him as his fingers brushed up against its back. The feathers were burned up and singed at the ends. There didn’t appear to be more than a handful left on the small folded wings.

He found a handhold and pulled the wing towards himself, trying to see the entire wingspan this not-quite-a-skeleton monster possessed. Fully opened, it was almost the length of his arm - quite long for a monster so small. Fell also saw a sharp slice that had cut through the main bone. It was only held together by a thin bit of bone and luck. Fell had no idea how such an injury could have happened in a place that seemed it would be well protected, but it did make one thing very clear.

He’d been attacked.

\----------

Sans’ sight came back to him slowly. He tried to sit up, but his entire body ached so badly, it was a wonder that angels could feel such pain. The more acute pain came from his wing and he didn’t dare try to move it. He shuddered, which hurt, and the chill he felt was odd and almost indescribable, but then he realized it was likely because of the loss of his feathers.

“Finally, you awaken,” a dangerous voice murmured to his side.

“Hm?” Sans turned his head slowly and his eyes settled on a tall, black and red-clad skeleton monster. The armor was sharp and pointy, so were the skeleton’s facial features, and they certainly did not look happy.

“You are lucky that it was I who found you, and not another, less lenient member of the Royal Knights,” the skeleton said. “You are my prisoner, and as such, you are to obey my every command. Understand?”

Sans blinked, knowing that he was hearing words, but they weren’t making too much sense. He looked a little bit more around and saw that there were blankets around him, set up like… a nest? He looked up at the skeleton with a question in his eyes.

Edge saw where the monster’s eyes roamed and was taken aback by the confused look.

“Yes, I created a nest for you,” he said coldly.

“Why?” Sans said quietly.

“I thought all monsters with feathers used nests.”

Amusement bloomed in Sans’ eyes and he let out a weak chuckle.

“Well, I’m not a bird of that particular feather,” he said.

“Are you mocking my efforts?!” Fell exclaimed.

“Not at all,” Sans let out a small laugh, or a sigh, or a cough, it was hard to tell. “It’s endearing, actually.”

“Oh, well,” Fell looked aside, blushing a little, but then he cleared his throat and got to his feet. “That is no matter, for now you are my prisoner! As such, you will obey my every command and answer my every question; do you understand?”

“I hear you loud and clear, pal.”

Fell looked at the monster and felt a little dubious about the other’s health. His eyes seemed to still be a bit unfocused, and he wavered slightly, despite him only sitting.

“Well, I shall interrogate you later, as it seems I have some more important business to attend to,” Fell grumbled. “I shall bring you food and water, I want my prisoners in good health!” he shot Sans a nasty grin. “All the better to torment you when you disobey me.”

Sans didn’t let the look bother him at all and he grinned up at Fell.

“And why would I disobey a Royal Knight?” he asked innocently.

“Because that’s what prisoners do!” Fell huffed. “I mean, really!”

Sans nodded, wincing as a wave of pain from his injury washed over him. He shivered again, and though Fell rolled his eyes, he still bent down to grab a blanket and carefully wrapped it around Sans.

“Be grateful,” he growled as he stood. “And you better eat everything I provide! I do not tolerate pickiness!”

With that, Fell stormed out of the shed. Sans chuckled again.

“What an interesting creature,” he murmured, yawning, and then lying back down and promptly falling back asleep.

~~~

Sleep was the best thing for an injured monster, but what disturbed Fell was the lack of any struggle from his captive. He stared into the shed from the outside window. He waited for a minute … then another. But it appeared as though his prisoner was relaxed and asleep.

Wouldn't a monster be urgently trying to run away? Fell tsked his teeth together. That lack of concern was suspicious. Something was strange about that monster, and he'd get to the bottom of it!!

...But first.

It was time for a celebration! This was the first time he had captured any monster! He eagerly had been waiting for the day to capture a human… but this mystery surface monster was a good substitute too!

Now was his chance to show off how amazing he was! He should be a good host and provide his first guest with something to eat! Fell broke away from the window and hurried back home.

~~~

A short while later, Sans woke up to a wonderful aroma filling his nasal cavity. Sans’s eye lights were a little cloudy upon waking, but once he blinks into the light he finally notices that Fell returned. The tall monster was holding a plate out for him. Sans tries to sit up and quietly says thanks to the monster for the meal.

As he sat up dirt flaked away from his bones. Sans idly scratched at the mud, trying to clear enough of it's cracked chips away from his hands to pick at the food. It didn’t look like anything he had back home. For one… this offering didn’t have anything that resembled flowers.

There was a liquid on the plate that ran red. It was a bright color that looked like it had picked up the dyed tint of roses but Sans knew that remarkable color was easily found on the mortal plane during times of death. Maybe it was blood? Suspiciously he poked at the liquid with a phalange and brought it to his mouth.

The mysterious flavors washed over his tongue and he still wasn’t sure what he was eating… but for some odd reason, the monster sat across from him beamed with glee. He supposed it couldn't be too bad if that hard-boiled egg in the corner slipped a smile. Sans tried more of the pasta sauce, bringing sloppy noodles to his mouth. Filling his mouth and his magic reserves.

“Is it good?” Fell raises a bone brow. Without waiting for an answer, questions pour from his mouth with a certain child-like excitement he can't restrain. “Did you fall from the surface?!”

Sans spits up in surprise, red spilling down his chin. “Isn’t this the surface?! ….Where am I?”

“This is the Underground.” Fell shrugged his shoulders. “You’re in Snowdin. My Territory.” It’s time to get a little serious. “You  _ WILL _ tell me all your secrets. I saw you fall from above… If you’re in league with the humans I’ll-”

“No.” Sans stops him. “I fell down… but not from the surface. I’m an Angel.” He outstretches his wings to show the regal white color of the heavens… but it backfires on him and he winces in pain. The plucked feathers and char clinging to his bones make him look more like a goose than an angel.

But Fell supposed it was true. Afterall… what kind of monster used his hands to eat spaghetti when there was a perfectly good fork for him? He had no table manners… therefore he must not be from this world!! He was isekai-d!!!! He put his hand under his chin and thought it through. Yes… Undyne spoke of this magic many times while viewing her ‘historical documents’. Humans had the power to travel to another world and have some extraordinary gimmick to do so! Papyrus is deep in thought, eyes scanning every inch of his prisoner. He’s doing a poor job for investigation.

“You do resemble…”

“Yes?”

“-a fat snowdrake.”

“gk-”

Sans shrugged, wings wilting like a cape behind him. Might as well eat and recover. He pushed the plate of noods to his mouth and slurped up the delicious food. He could feel magic surge inside him from it. Not quite as potent as healing, but all he had.

The door opens suddenly and Red comes in with a flourish of wind billowing his clothes. It’s cold out, and the only thing preventing this place from freezing over was the heavy hardwood door ahead.

“So how is our  _ jailbird _ doing this evening? I see he ate your cooking… guess you're trying to torture our prisoner now?” Red snickers. Fell is just about to reprimand him- but the puns have intrigued their guest. He joins with an immediate love for puns.

“ I’m doing well!  It's real nice of you two to keep me  _ under your wing _ . And I love these warm blankets. A nest is supposed to  _ stick  _ out to attract attention, but this nest is just perfect for  _ branching out _ . Thank you!"

Being Thanked by their Prisoner? Red and Fell share a glance.

“Something’s not right with you  _ bird brain. _ ” Red shrugged, turning to Boss. “Something is  _ fowl _ with this  _ chick. _ ”

“I’m not a chick!” Sans pouts “I’m an Angel! And  _ feather  _ I like it or not, I’m stuck here! So please take care of me!” He bows to both his captors. Getting down on all fours to sink his head as low as it can go. The two get a good view of his wings. The mangled mess looked worse because of the filth.

“...We should give ‘em a  _ bird bath. _ ” Red chuckles.

Fell nods his head. “Yes, I agree. I was winging it to bring him out here. He’d be much happier in our house where it's warm.”

His brother smiles wide at him-proud of his little brothers punnyness. It takes Fell a moment to catch on and he groans at his own choice of words. He smacks Red atop his head when it finally settles in. Not a hard smack, just enough to get on his bro’s nerves. “Enough of your silly puns! Sans! Bring our ugly duckling to the house! I shall prepare a bubble bath!” He heads out first.

“Heh. sure thing, Boss.” Red chuckles, closed in with their little dove. “Time to leave the  _ nest _ .” He winks.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> well... how was it? (*´▽`*) Do you want more chapters of a silly fluff fic?


End file.
